My Little Sweetheart
by mrspotter24
Summary: After Voldermort is defeated, and Snape has been clared, Hermione and Snape build a friendship in her final year. When they take a picnic in the sunner, something happens, and things change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione was lay in the meadow gazing up at the clear blue sky, with the sun beaming down on her face. She rolled over onto her stomach and locked eyes with Severus Snape.

"This has been a wonderful day. I have really enjoyed myself!"

"It has been lovely hasn't it. We should do this again. Just come here, have a picnic and talk. I like it here, it's very peaceful. I am comfortable in these surroundings, thanks to you." He smiled at her "We better pack up and get going. I said to Lupin we would be back at the Order headquarters at seven. Tonks wants to talk to you about your bridesmaid dresses for Harry and Ginny's wedding."

Hermione stood up and started to put the leftover picnic food back into the basket. She bent down and folded the rug she had been laying on and noticed an odd look on Snape's face. She looked in puzzlement at him and smiled. Snape snapped out of his trance and noticed Hermione smiling at him.

"Were you staring at me Professor Snape?" enquired Hermione with a sly grin on her face.

"Well maybe I was Miss Granger. I was admiring that lovely body of yours." Smirked Snape.

Hermione had developed feelings for Snape throughout her years at Hogwarts. But it was only in the last few months as she grew close to him as a friend that she understood the real Snape and fell in love with him. She believed he felt the same way about her but had never enquired.

"Hermione, if I asked you something please don't laugh at me" she nodded, he carried on "Hermione I erm.. well I was just wondering if…. Well erm…"

"Yes, Severus. I do like you."

He smiled and stood up. He took hold of her hands and pulled her close. He looked into her eyes and then kissed her. Kissed her deeper and more passionately then anyone else had. She felt a rather strange feeling in her stomach and decided it was to do with Snape and the way he made he feel. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and deeper into the kiss. She felt her self pushing him down onto the floor. They ended up laying together with Hermione on top. She pulled away and looked into Snape's eyes. She started to undo his muggle shirt revealing a toned and muscled body. She pulled it of him and then started to work on the buckle on his belt.

Taking her cue, he undid the zip on the side of her dress and pulled it over her head. He then riggled out of his trousers as hermione moved of his leg to remove her underwear. She sat back on top of him and felt his hard penis against her. He gazed at this almost perfect body and pulled her in for a kiss. He rolled her over and moved around till her was lay with her legs either side of him. He looked at Hermione and as if she had given him a mental signall he entered her.

He saw pain sweep across her face and tears start to glisten in her eyes. He started to rock her gentally hoping he wouldn't cause her any more pain.

He kissed her softly all over her neck. When he loked at her face he saw the light tears trickling down the side of her face into the meadow grass below. He was about to pull away when she grabbed hole of his arms.

"Don't stop please. It is only very slight, it is worth it."

Reluctantly he agreed and carried on rocking her gently up and down in time with his body. They rocked together in harmony until both were satisfied. Severus rolled of Hermione who lent over and kissed him. He put his arm round her neck and pulled her close into a hug. They lay like this as the sun set and the moon appeared in the sky.

"We better be going otherwise you will be late." Urged Snape

"Oh yes, Lupin does keep me on a tight leash. He only cares for me. Im just glad I am not on my own after my parents, well you know.."

"I do."

He held her hand and they apparated back into the lounge at the Headquarters.

Tonks and Lupin were sat in the lounge when a loud crack noise sounded. Hermione and Snape walked over to them. Snape sat down and Hermione tried but winced at the pain. Tonks and Lupin just stared at her. Snape went to help her but realised what he was doing before it was too late.

"Are you ok Hermione" enquired Lupin.

"I'm fine. I just fell and bruised my bum. I am going to go and run a bath and then have an early night. Thank you for a wonderful day Severus!"

With hat she turned around and walked gingerly out of the room. Tonks and Lupin jus looked at each other and then shrugged.

"I will be going now too. Lots of new term plans to make"

With a loud crack he apparated out of there and back to his home. Leaving Tonks and Lupin totally confused, then they began to realise. Tonks could see the look on Lupin's face as he turned a bright shade of red.

"I'll swing for him if he has touched her" shouted Lupin

"Calm down darling" replied Tonks "I'm sure its not what your thinking. I will talk to Heremione tomorrow. But for now let's just go to bed."

Tonks grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him up the stairs. Turning all the lights out magically as she went along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione walked out of the lounge and up the stairs wincing in pain. She did not expect it to hurt her this much. She thought it was just another tale to put you off doing it, but how wrong was she. Her emotions were all over the place. She was happy that she had Snape that he had admitted his feelings for her at last. But she didn't not expect to feel this mixed up feeling. She had known for a long time that she had feelings for Professor Snape, it must be two or three years, but she did not feel the same way she thought she would after doing what she had dreamed of for years.

When she entered her bedroom she went straight through to her bathroom and started to run a bath. She walked back into her bedroom and took of her clothes gingerly as every move of the lower half of her body sent a quick sharp pain through her. She put her clothes in the washing basket, grabbed her dressing gown and returned to the bathroom where hot air was escaping through the door that she had left ajar.

One and a half hours later Hermione was back in her bedroom. She had dried herself and got ready for bed and turned to look in the mirror. Her faces, especially around the eyes, were all red and puffy. She looked terrible. It was a knock on the door that brought her out of a trance.

"Who is it?" asked Hermione in as normal a voice as she could.

"It's Tonks Hermione. I just wanted to come have a little chat."

"Give me a moment" was Hermione's response

She quickly studied herself in the mirror again and thought 'what is the point. Whatever I do, Tonks will notice I have been crying'. She went and sat on her bed pulled the covers up around her and grabbed the muggle book she was reading from her bed side table and opened it at the marked page.

"Ok"

Tonks gentally opened the door and looked around Hermione's large room that was decorated in pictures of her parents and Harry, Ron and Ginny and other friends. Her eyes then fixated on Hermione sat up in bed with a book. As she proceeded towards Hermione's bed she noticed Hermione's face and manor. Tonks perched herself on the edge of the bed and looked at Hermione. She just smiled at Tonk's.

"Are you all right Hermione? When you came in from your picnic with Snape you seemed a little on edge and funny, and know here you are sat in bed obviously having been crying. Talk to me Hermione. Did something happen between you and Professor Snape?"

"I'm fine Tonks and no nothing happened while on our picnic. It was truly a wonderful day." Hermione answered trying her best to lie, truth be told she had never been good at lying.

"Ok, if you are sure there is nothing you want to talk about then a will let u get some sleep." said Tonks as she headed for the door.

"We had sex."

Hermione looked all around her room, anywhere that was not at Tonks who had jus stopped mid-step with her hand on the door knob. She turned around slowly and looked at Hermione who was messing around nervously with the quilt cover in her hands. Tonks went to say something but Hermione cut in.

"We were talking, and it had been a truly wonderful day. He started talking about my parents and I felt so relaxed and at ease with him, like I could open up to him. I have liked him for a while and when he asked me if I liked him I said yes and well ye. I suppose you can kind of guess the rest."

Hermione finally lifted her gaze to meet Tonks gaze. Hermione attempted a smile but when it did not quite have the affect she desired, Tonks ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. Hermione burst into tears. She was sobbing uncontrollably with Tonks making "shushing" noises. Eventually she calmed down and pulled away from tonks. She wiped her eyes with the bottom of her pyjama top.

"I thought it might be something like that when you came in. You are forgetting Hermione, I was 18 once too. So, not being nosy or anything, was this your first time. Judging by the way you moved downstairs I thought I might be?"

"Yes it was, and I couldn't have asked for it to be with someone else. We are made for each other Tonks. We get on well together, we have the same interests, he has a wonderful mind, ambitions he wants to fulfil now the dark lord had fallen and he is free. We have the most intelligent conversations I have ever had. I really do like him Tonks; I wouldn't have done it if I didn't!"

"I understand. Are you sure you know what you are letting yourself in for. Snape is a man with a dark past and heavy burden on his shoulders which he has carried around with him for 20 years. There is also Ron and Harry to think about. What would they say?"

"I love him Tonks, I really do. I don't care about his past that is part of what made him the man he is today. I don't care about what any one else thinks, I grew tired of caring about what every one else thought when I was at Hogwarts."

"As long as you are sure. I am happy for you, you deserve some happiness. Just to warn you thought Lupin suspects something and I think you and Severus should talk to him before every one else finds out."

Tonks smiled at her gave her a brief hug and left. As the door closed behind her Hermione lay back on the bed and thought about Severus. She fell asleep feeling very happy and with a big smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Hermione woke up at six o'clock. Safe in the knowledge that Tonks and Lupin didn't get up for another couple of hours Hermione pulled on her dressing gown and walked as quietly as possible downstairs into the Kitchen. She quietly called for jingles the house elf.

"What would Madam like from Jingles?" asked the house elf

"Could you please get me some breakfast and a strong cup of coffee?"

"Yes madam. Right away."

"Thank you."

Jingles disappeared and then returned with some muesli, toast, jam and a pot of strong steaming hot coffee. Hermione sat down at the table to eat and to think. While eating Hermione decided that she would write to Snape and ask him to meet her at the Headquarters later to "talk" about what happened. She needed to tell him about her talk with Tonks and what would happen next. One thing Hermione couldn't stop thinking about was that he doesn't actually like her it was all just said in the heat of the moment, or he slept with her because he could. She knew she was stupid to think it, but she couldn't help. She was deep in thought and didn't hear Lupin come downstairs.

Lupin woke up after another nightmare about attacking children. He had these dreams on and off as he always feared attacking someone especially a child. When he looked at the time, he didn't see much point in going back to sleep so decided he would go downstairs and read while having breakfast. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Hermione sat gazing out of the window with her breakfast half eaten in front of her. She was always up early, he knew that, but he rarely saw her sat like this.

He looked at the young woman he thought of as the daughter he never thought he could have. She was smart and intelligent and very beautiful. She always seemed to be oblivious about the last fact, never acknowledging the attention she got from men. He was very proud of the way she had handled herself and everything that happened during the war.

When she returned home and found her parents dead, she didn't cry. She was always composed in company. He expected that when she was alone she would grieve for her parents but never in public would she cry. During the final battle when she stumbled upon the bodies of her school friends she didn't cry. She got up and carried on fighting firing hexes and jinxes in all directions. This was what made Lupin so proud.

Lupin proceeded forward into the Kitchen making Hermione jump having been startled.

"Sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay Lupin. Honestly. How long have you been stood there" answered Hermione

"Just a few minutes. Tell me to mind my own business, but is there something wrong. Has something happened or anything you want to talk about. I know your are a private person Hermione but I am always here for you. You do no that don't you?"

"Thank you Lupin. I know you care, but I'm fine. Honestly there's nothing to worry bout. It's just such a lovely day I was lost in it." Hermione plastered a fake smile on her face and walked of up the stairs to her bed room. She closed the door behind her and ran to her bed lay on it and cried into her pillow, not understanding why.

Lupin was left stood alone in the kitchen wondering why Hermione had walked of. She was distracted and upset and he was determined to find out why. 'Something happened yesterday with her and Snape' he though ' if he's touched her or hurt her I will hex him into next week.'

Sat in her room Hermione sent the letter to Snape asking him to come round in a couple of hours and to reply as soon as possible. While she waited she had a long hot shower. She got out and wrapped a towel around her body. She wiped the mirror so it wasn't covered in steam and brushed her teeth. She walked back into her room and got dressed.

Just as she sat down to put her socks on there was a tapping at the window. Hermione opened it and in flew an owl dropping a letter on her bed and flew of again. Hermione picked up the letter and saw the familiar long slanted writing of Severus Snape. Her heart skipped a beat and she opened it. It read:

Hermione,

Thank you for your letter.

I hope this reaches you in time.

I will arrive at Headquarters at 11 o'clock.

I hope you are ok and anticipate out meeting

S.Snape

She read and reread the letter several times. He still manages to be his cold sadistic self after what was said and happened yesterday. 'May be I was right to have doubts' Hermione pondered. She looked at the clock it read 10:15. Realising she had so little time she sat at her dressing table and attempted to tame her hair. It wasn't the bushy, unruly hair that it used to be but it still wasn't the sleek and smooth locks she wished for.

When Hermione was ready she went downstairs to wait for Snape to arrive. She entered the kitchen and asked for Jingles to make her some coffee. She sat sown the book she had been reading. Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. She turned to face it and stood there was Severus Snape his usual dark, drab robes. Hermione didn't understand why but her hear skipped a beat.

"Hello Hermione"

"Hello Severus, please come sit down" replied Hermione pointing to a chair " would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please"

Jingles brought the coffee and left again. They sat in an awkward silence snatching glances at each other when they weren't looking. Snape felt quite strange. He had never acted or felt this way before. This beautiful young woman had changed him form the man he was into one who was capable of caring and loving. She truly was amazing.

Snape couldn't take the silence any longer' I have to say something. I can't let this woman go. You are Severus Snape. You are never lot for words so say something.'

"Hermione, about yesterday, well…" 'God what do I say'

Hermione sensed his hesitation she didn't think this was going to be good. To save her humiliation she decided to speak up.

"Dont say anything else. I know what you are going to say. Maybe it was just a mistake. If you don't want me you should have just said so. Now if you don't mind I will leave." Hermione stood up tears treating to break free from her eyes. She started to walk away when she felt a hand on her arm pull her back.

Snape said "Hermione, you're getting it wrong. I meant everything I said yesterday. I am just not used to this. You have changed me and I don't know how to act anymore. Maybe it was a mistake sleeping with you yesterday, so soon, but I do love you and I do want you. It just shocked me that you could feel the same. Pleas don't walk away."

Hermione started crying and snap pulled her into a hug "Shhhh, calm down. It's ok." Snape had shocked himself. He didn't know he could feel like this or care like this. He didn't understand hoe anyone could feel for him either.

"I'm sorry Severus. I was scared."

"It's ok. I understand. I can see that there is something else bothering you. Talk to me my love.

Hermione looked away. She didn't want to ruin the atmosphere. Hermione knew by saying this Severus would be angry at her, but she couldn't hide it anymore.

"Severus, I think you need to speak to Lupin. He knows something is wrong and I cant carry on lying to him."

Snape looked at Hermione and nodded he knew he would have to face the new father figure sooner ort later but he would have rather it would have been later.

"I will talk to him now im here. You wait here. I saw him in the library" He kissed her for head and left.

She sat and pretend to read for twenty long, slow, agonizing minutes. She heard the odd shout and crashes and bangs odd sorts. She finally saw the shape of Severus in the doorway and looked up. Reading her mind he said

"He was angry and hexed me a lot but he calmed down when tonks spoke to him. It seems you spoke to her last night."

Hermione looked at the floor blushing and felt ashamed that she has spoken about something so private.

"It's ok. Remus just warned met hat if I hurt you or left you he would do more than some Harmless hexes." Laughed Severus.

Hermione looked up and ran into Snapes arms. Content that at last her life was going right.

"I love you." Sighed Hermione in an audible whisper.

"I love you. I won't ever hurt you, my little sweetheart."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione and Snape were in bliss. They saw each other as much as possible, which was practically every day. One night Snape surprised Hermione with a secret date. They apperated to a small costal town and walked up a cliff. When they got there Snape had set out a candle lit picnic. Hermione beamed. They sat, ate, talked and watched the sunset.

Normally Hermione would have spent most of the summer at the burrow visiting Ron, Ginny and the other Weasleys, but at the end of the year she had told a very disappointed Ron that she needed some time away from everyone to think and decide her future.

About a month after school ended Hermione woke up rather late. She walked down to the kitchen to find Remus and Tonks looking nervously at an envelope on the table. She picked it up and saw that it was addressed to her. She opened it and two pieces of parchment fell out. The first was one she picked up was her NEWT scores. She quickly devoured the information and sighed in relief.

"Outstanding in Everything!!!" she said happily.

Remus and Tonks hugged her then Tonks asked "What does the letter say?"

Hermione, having completely forgotten the second letter opened it. Eyes widened in shock as they moved back and forth across the lines on the parchment.

_Dear Hermione,_

_As you are aware Horace Slughorn came out of retirement to help Professor Dumbledore before his death. Since then he was persuaded to stay on as Potions Professor this last year. However he feels he can no longer stay teaching at Hogwarts. _

_Therefore, I am offering you the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, with Professor Snape being re-instated as Potions Master. I trust you are happy with your NEWT results and hope to hear your reply to the job offer as soon as possible._

_Yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

It was not the usual formal letter that was sent out to offer a job, but after spending 2 months together all formalities had gone out the window and both becoming very close. Hermione being the daughter Professor McGonagall had never had and Minerva being the new mother figure in Hermione's life.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was not sure what she wanted to do with her future, but here was an opportunity that enabled Snape and Hermione to be near each other. She had contemplated becoming a medi-witch and thought that is she spoke to Madam Pomfrey, she may be able to teach her.

It was settled, Hermione Granger was going to be the new DADA professor. She replied to Minerva's letter straight away then told Remus and Tonk's. Hermione walked back up stairs to get dressed with a big smile on her face and a skip in her step. This was the start of a new and bright future, with a man she loves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was three weeks till Hermione would have to leave for Hogwarts and prepare for the start of tern. She had all of her belongings packed and ready to take in her trunk. Although she was not moving out permanently from the headquarters, she could not simply be parted from the few personal times she had saved from her house after it was destroyed by Death Eaters.

Today, however, Hermione was travelling to the Burrow to stay with the Weasley family and Harry, after all she had an owl every day of Ron asking when she would be going and she had decided to tell them about her and Severus. Hermione, being Hermione had planned how to tell them down to the last detail. First she would tackle Ginny, as she had told her of her crush on her former potions professor when they were still at school, then she would take Ron and Harry on a walk and tell them giving them time to cool off before dinner. The rest of the clan would find out by some other means sooner or later. She also planned to tell them that she would be returning to Hogwarts to teach. This would please Ginny as her best friend will still be there even if it is as her teacher, and her new head of house.

She apperated to the road leading up to the Burrow and took a deep breath. With her plan firmly set in her mind she walked at a brisk pace towards the garden of the Burrow where she could see and hear Ginny, Harry, Ron and the twins flying and trying to play quidditch. Without being noticed by the players she slipped throught the back door in to the Kitchen, to find no one home.

"Hello, Mrs Weasley are you home? Is there anyone here?" called Hermione. No one answered so she moved her truck into the living room and returned to the garden to carry on watching the quidditch match. This time she was spotted by an over excited Ron who came pelting towards her as fast as he could, jump of his broom and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. He had certainly gained more strength in the past few months.

"'mione im so glad you are here. I have missed you so much. Why didn't you come sooner? When did you get here? Where are your bags? You are staying aren't you? Panted ron. Everyone else was in the background rolling around on the floor laughing at Ron and his stupisity. After being given the 3rd degree and having all his questions answered. Ron and Hermione walked into the living room of the Burrow followed by Ginny and Harry.

"Where is your mum? I expected her to be here when I arrived?" asked Hermione, while sitting down on the sofa next to an eager and still over excited Ron. No matter how much there relationship failed he would always be in "Love" with her.

"She went into Diagon Alley with Dad to get some thing. Not quite sure what. How are you Hermione? It has been such a long time since I have seen you so much has happened!" answered Ginny with a sly smile on her face and glancing at Harry.

"I'm fine, so much has happened to me to, which I will tell you all about later, but I would like to go and unpack if it is possible for GINNY to show me to where I am staying" replied Hermione while looking at Ginny trying to get her to understand her meaning. Ginny took a minute to understand stood up and dragged Hermione out of the room and up the stairs charming her case to follow.

Once the door to Ginny's room has been closed, Hermione warded and locked it so that no one could enter. She looked at Ginny, who was looking at her suspiciously. Hermione made her way over to Ginny's bed and sat down.

"Hermione, why did you lock and ward the door? What's happened?" asked Ginny

"You have to promise not to mention this to anyone, especially Ron; I want to tell him myself." At this Ginny nodded and Hermione continued "Well, you know me and Sev-Proffesor Snape and I kind of made friends last year. Well a few weeks ago we went on a picnic and he told me that he liked me and we well, we slept together." Ginny was horrified she had a look of shock on her face. This made Hermione flinch a bit. "Although I wasn't entirely sure about my feelings for Severus, I do know now that I love him. I have been offered a job teaching at Hogwarts and will be returning there with you in September to teach Defence against the Dark Arts. This solved many of my problems. I didn't know what I wanted to do and this job has meant that I can do something I was considering and also be closer to Severus. Today will be the first day I haven't seen him in a few weeks and I won't see him again till he comes for dinner with Remus and Tonks. It will be really hard. Please don't be angry with me Ginny. You know how I felt for him in Hogwarts, I thought you would at least understand. Please don't hate me."

Ginny sat in silence for a few moments, stunned, not quite sure what to say. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. It's just strange I mean he's the dungeons bat, he's mean and sarcastic and totally biased towards Gryffindor's. I know he's tall, dark, and intelligent and I suppose perfect for you, it's just hard to imagine. I can't believe you slept with him. What happened to saving it and all that philosophy? I don't know how Ron will take it but I'm happy for you. I'm so glad you're going to be back at Hogwarts, it will be like old times." She hugged Hermione and looked her straight in the eyes "Hermione Granger, you are my best friend; I love you like a sister and would never hate you no matter what." Hermione smiled and they settled back to talk about what else had happened over the summer and between Ginny and Harry, who had gotten back together on Christmas Day.

Feeling like a small weight had been lifted, Ginny and Hermione returned back to the living room so that Hermione could tell Ron and Harry. Ginny had decided she would be there to help clam Ron down and tell him how stupid he was being. Harry had fought with Severus to defeat Voldermort and although he now knew that Severus wasn't responsible for Dumbledore's death and the hatred between them had eased slightly, Harry still though that he was the snarky potions professor that lived to scare students. _Maybe it won't be so easier after all _thought Hermione.

Insisting on a short walk near the Burrow till tea, the Golden Trio and Ginny set off towards the woods. Ron was being overly friendly with Hermione and after many glances at Ginny, he was told to stop behaving like a prat and sit down, there was something they need to know. They had reached a clearing of trees and sat on broken logs. Harry and Ron sat together while Ginny and Hermione stood up. After a confused glance shared by Ron and Harry and whisperings from Ginny and Hermione, Hermione said "There is something I need to tell you and believe me if I didn't have to tell you I wouldn't, but you are my best friends and I don't like keeping secrets." Hermione took a deep breath.

"Spit it out 'mione. You're not pregnant are you??" asked Ron who had paled considerably.

"I bloody hope not" muttered Ginny.

Hermione shot evils at Ginny and replied "No Ron, I'm not pregnant. I'm dating Professor Snape."

Ron face turned bright red, telling people he was very angry and Harry was sat gaping like a fish. "Close your mouth Harry. It's not very attractive" said Ginny.

"YOU ARE NOT SERIOUSLY TELLING US THAT YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH THAT GREASY BASTARD, BUT YOU WONT GOP OLUT WITH ME." Screamed Ron. Hermione sighed having been through the point of her and Ron many times.

"Ron, you are a brother to me, I could never date you. It would be very wrong and sick. And Severus is not greasy, his hair is very soft and smooth." Hermione's hand shot to her mouth not believing that she had just told Harry and Ron that. If Possible Ron went even redder and Harry stood up to calm him down. Not succeeding, he turned to Hermione. "Does he make you happy? I have seen you two together and some how you seem right but does he treat you well and make you happy?" Hermione nodded. "That's all that matters then. Just don't expect me to be best mates with him; I don't want to have much to do with him if you don't mind." Hermione smiled and hugged Harry.

"Thank you Harry. I wouldn't expect you to be friends with him, just try and be nice. I'm so glad you don't hate me." Hermione released Harry and turned to Ron "Ron what do you think. I'm sorry that I don't love you in that way, but will you be happy for me. I'm truly happy for the first time in months, ever since my parents died. Just try for me." Ron looked in Hermione's eyed and nodded. He then mumbled something about not having to get on with the bastard and hugged Hermione.

Having talked a bit more about the situation, although Hermione and Ginny left the bit about them sleeping together out, Harry and Ron both seemed satisfied that Hermione was content and after being told that she was moving to Hogwarts to be a professor, which Ron mumbled again that it was only to be closer to him, they headed back to the Burrow as the sunset to have another of Mrs Weasleys wonderful meals, which were to be attended by all the Weasley clan except Charlie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was Hermione's last night at the Burrow, before she would be leaving for Hogwarts. Everyone was pleased that she was going to be teaching, but Harry and Ron were upset because they wouldn't see her as much. After being told that they could visit as often as they would like and she could go to Hogsmeade at the weekends to see them, they seemed much more happier.

It was also the day when Snape, McGonagall, Lupin and Tonks were coming for dinner.

This pleased Hermione, as she would be able to see Severus again and was planning a walk with him later. She had decided not to tell anyone else about their relationship as she wanted to see how things panned out first. This event is what had finally caused her to turn to Ginny, on advice of what to wear. Ginny had chosen an outfit that had consisted of tight fitting jeans that rested on Hermione's hips and a tight, red cap sleeve top that had a low neck line. Ginny had said that she didn't want to look out of place at an ordinary meal, but wanted something that would catch Severus' eye. 'It certainly will catch his eye' thought Hermione.

Together, Hermione and Ginny made their way down the stairs to the Kitchen. They knew that every one would be there and waiting for them, which according to Ginny was the plan. They entered the kitchen and Hermione was greeted by Lupin and Tonks who both gave her a hug. She then moved further in to greet her new boss and old head teacher who also gave her a brief hug. She then saw Severus looming like a dark shadow in the corner. She caught his eye and he smiled at her then nodded. She smiled and nodded back, understanding that this was his hello and didn't wish to make a public exhibition. Seeing Harry and Ron glare at Severus she turned to tell them to leave him alone just as Molly told everyone to sit and eat.

There was a vast amount of food on the table, which every one relished in eating. Molly Weasleys cooking was famous. There was no small talk at the table, every one ate in a comfortable silence. It was only broken after the food was removed from the table and coffee had been served and taken into the cosy living room. Minerva spoke to Hermione about her knew position at Hogwarts and asked her if she was excited. After a short conversation everyone was settled in a chair. Ginny and Harry were sat together on the floor by the hearth of the fireplace. Ron had disappeared upstairs. Arthur sat in his chair in the corner of the room. McGonagall was sat with Mrs Weasley conversing about different things, Lupin and Tonks also sat on the floor with Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Snape were positioned on the comfortable sofa. No one seemed to be paying them any attention, so Hermione decided it was now safe to talk, even if she was whispering.

"Hello Severus, I'm so glad to see you. Are you ok?" asked Hermione while taking his hand in hers.

"Hello darling. It seems like a lifetime ago since I saw you. I have hated not being able to just come and see you. Can I just say that you look very nice tonight. I am better for seeing you. How have you been?"

"I have been ok. It has also been strange for me not being able to see you. I hope you don't mind but I had to tell Harry, Ginny and Ron about us. They seem to be ok about it. Well they haven't said anything since I told them." Answered Hermione.

Snape smirked "Well I suppose that Potter and Weasley would find out at some point. I am glad that they have not made it difficult for you."

Hermione and Snape spoke about different things for a couple more hours, till Minerva decided it was time for them to return for Hogwarts. Hermione felt slightly deflated about this, but when Severus said he would see her tomorrow to welcome her to the school, her heart lifted. She hugged Minerva good bye till tomorrow, then when she came to say by to Snape he surprised her by kissing her right there and then in front of everyone. At first she was slightly taken aback but then relished in the kiss. When they pulled away from each other, Snape turned around and flooed back to Hogwarts without another word to anyone. Harry and Ginny were trying to suppress giggles while Remus looked slightly disgruntled and Tonks looked slightly amused. Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione then flooed back to Hogwarts, no doubt going in search of Snape to question him about. Molly was speechless.

After a swift goodnight to everyone else, Hermione quickly made her way up stairs to bed. Ginny soon followed.

"Oh My God, Hermione. I cant believe you just kissed Snape in front of everyone. Did you see the look on Professor McGonagall's and my mums face. You will have a lot to explain tomorrow morning. But any way. I want details!" Ginny replied happily. The rest of the night before they fell asleep was spent talking about Harry and Severus.

In the morning Hermione rose early and packed her trunk. She took it downstairs so that she could leave as soon as possible as she wanted to be at Hogwarts early so that she could do something. Nothing was mentioned of the kiss the night before so everyone ate their breakfast happily.

When it came time for Hermione to leave, she decided that she would Floo to Hogwarts. She gave everyone a hug and thanked Mrs Weasley for having her to stay. She gave Ron and Harry quick kisses on the checks promising to write to them and see them as soon as she could and then a hug to Ginny, saying she would see her the next weekend. With that she stepped into the fire place and with Floo Powder in hand dropped it as she said clearly Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With that she had left the Burrow and a waving Weasley family behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well people, heres another chapter. Thanks 4 all the lovely reviews i have been getting! Im in the middle of my exams so i wont be updating for a few weeks probably the middle of june, although i do have one more chapter typed i will probably post. Anyway. Carry on reading!!**

**H**

**xxxx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

When Hermione entered Hogwarts, she was greeted by all the teachers and Hagrid, except Snape. This didn't surprise Hermione, she knew it wasn't his scene; they also wanted to keep their relationship private to avoid the gossips. She was shown to her room by Minerva who had stayed for a cup of tea. The rooms weren't overly large. An adequate size for Hermione. As you entered through the doors you were faced with a large window, with seats in front. There was a large fireplace on one wall with a sofa, and a large bookcase covering the whole wall on the other. The walls were a soft red and all the furniture was cherry wood. There were three doors of the sitting room. One led to a study, which in turn led to a classroom. The study also hosted a large amount of book shelves and a large desk. The second door led to a small kitchen that held everything Hermione would need. The third held a bedroom. There was a large King size bed in the centre of the room facing another large window. The bed was covered in a pale blue quilt, with darker blue sheets and a dark blue throw. A door next to the bed led to a large white bathroom, that held a shower, a bath, a toilet and a sink. There was a large counter next to the sink that held drawers and cupboards underneath.

Once Minerva had left Hermione she started to explore her knew rooms. Excited that she was 'home' once again. It was upon entering the bedroom after visiting her study and kitchen that she felt two large arms around her. Turning around, she came face to face with Snape. He lent down a little further and captured her lips in a soft and tender kiss, full of the love they held for each other. They both stumbled and ended up on the bed as the kiss had quickly changed into a more hungry and passionate one. Hermione pulled away and looked at Snape smiling, who smiled back. They kissed again and hands were wandering. Soon all rational thoughts and clothing had gone, like the previous time, weeks ago.

As the new school year arrived Hermione became increasingly nervous. Severus tried to reassure her and sooth her frayed nerves, but nothing worked. At the welcoming feast, Hermione was announced as the new Defence against the Dark Arts professor and head of Gryffindor house. The feast passed by in a blur for Hermione who was being constantly distracted by Severus who was playing with her hand under the table. She wondered how he could have the same stony expression he carried for anyone but Hermione when she was trying not to wet herself laughing.

Hermione fell into teaching as if she had been doing it her whole life. She was a natural and a hit with the students. Everyone loved Hermione, but no one as much as Severus said he did. Every night Hermione and Snape would go to each others chambers. They were never seen together apart from once when Ginny caught Hermione in the Dungeons leaving Snape's chambers, they failed to ask what she was doing down there. They enjoyed this alone time together. They would talk, read or mark papers together. No one ever noticed the absence of the couple at the same time or that neither would answer their doors in the evenings.

In the third week of term, Severus was called to the headmistress's office, leaving Hermione chance to catch up with Ginny. She had called Ginny to her office and took her into her chambers. They sat in front of the fire deep in conversation about each others lives, when there was a loud knock at the door. Startled, Hermione answered the door. She was pulled into a big hug by Ron and Harry ran over to Ginny and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Eventually, they all sat around the fire in silence. Hermione felt that Ginny was hiding something from her when they were talking and thought she was getting to the bottom of it till they were interrupted. This made Hermione feel a little disgruntled. Harry and Ginny were engaged, but it didn't stop Hermione wondering if it was something to do with that. Hermione tuned out of the conversation that the other three had started. She fell asleep and didn't notice them slip out. Until she awoke the next morning with a saw neck and smelling rather badly as she was still in her clothes from yesterday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The time since the beginning of term had flown for Hermione. Her relationship with Severus was going stronger than ever. They had talked about the future a lot and what it held for them both. They had both decided they wanted each other to be in theirs. They still saw each other every night and sometimes they didn't even go back to their own chambers. None of the professors knew, or they hadn't said anything, apart from McGonagall who was surprisingly like Dumbledore and seemed to be the all knowing leader of the school and she had the same twinkle.

It was now late November and Christmas was fast approaching. Ginny had decided to go with Hermione Christmas shopping and also to collect some Wedding magazines. After the conversation that had been interrupted, Hermione had discovered what Ginny was hiding, a guy Slytherin had been trying it on with her and she was worried about Harry. They were both in high spirits as Hermione said goodbye to Severus in her rooms and walked down together into Hogsmeade. It was unusually quiet for that time of year, but they decided that the very cold weather was enough to put most people of.

As they walked around the shops the girls chatted excitedly. Hermione was telling Ginny about her relationship with Severus and how they seem to be stronger and stronger as more time passes. Hermione amazed Ginny with stories of the real Severus that very few people properly knew. As they were talking however they didn't notice that someone was listening to everything they were saying. That person was Madame Hooch, the gossip of the teachers. She returned to the school almost immediately to tell the others of what she had heard. She knew this would make everyone's day. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape? Who would have thought? They are very compatible; both have the same interests, but to believe that the man had fallen in love. He isn't supposed to have a heart. And that someone could fall in love with him? What would anyone see in him?

Oblivious to the stir they had just caused, Hermione and Ginny carried on shopping for another two hours. Hermione had treated herself and brought some new robes. She had also brought Christmas Presents for Remus and Tonks, Harry, Ron, Severus, Minerva, Molly and Arthur and Hagrid. She had few presents left to buy so decided to stop there. Ginny had also treated herself and brought a new scarf; she had also brought Harry's present and her mum and dad's. She wasn't sure what to get her brothers, probably something for her brothers joke shop. Both content they headed back up to the castle.

Madame Hooch who had already arrived back at the school had done well spreading the gossip in record time. She had told paintings, statues and ghosts alike. She had then ran all the way to the staff room and interrupted all the teachers gathered with her news.

"Pomona, Poppy, Hagrid…. You… will… never… guess… what!" panted hooch.

"Rolanda, what has happened? Why are you so out of breath?" Asked Sprout.

After taking a few deep breaths to regulate her breathing Hooch carried on "I just heard it straight from the horses mouth in Hogsmeade. Snape and Hermione are going out. They have been for months apparently."

There was silence. No one breathed. Hagrid seemed to be turning a dark shad of purple. "WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!" He roared causing the others present to cover their ears.

"That son of a bitch. What has he done to Hermione? What spell or potion has that desperate man put her under?" asked Hagrid.

Having heard all the shouting when walking past the door, Minerva had walked into the room.

"Believe me Hagrid, I assure you, Hermione is not under any potion or spell. She has made this decision of her own free will. Who, may I ask, told everyone about this relationship?" asked a calm Minerva

Everyone looked at Hooch, not that McGonagall needed to ask. "Rolanda, where did you hear this may I ask. I must say, I doubt Hermione or Severus would have said anything."

"I over heard her talking with Miss Weasley."

"AS I thought, as I thought. I ask that you respect Hermione and Severus wishes about this relationship being private. There was a reason for them not wanting people to know. There are still people out there trying to get to Severus and we don't want Hermione to be the way they get to him do we?"

Everybody was silent till Hagrid spoke up. "But Professor McGonagall, you are allowing this to happen. He will hurt her, break her heart. I thought you cared bout Hermione."

McGonagall sighed, "I do care about her, a lot. I spent so much time with her when we were kidnapped, I would have given my life for her." Her eyes glazed over at that point, remembering what had been so horrific for both her and Hermione to deal with "But it's because I care about her that I am letting this happen. Despite your grudge against Severus, Hagrid, I don't believe that he would hurt Hermione, not intentionally anyway. They both love each other and make each other happy. I trust Severus fully with Hermione and her heart. He knows that if he does hurt her in any way, he will have me to deal with, let alone you, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. Now, if that is sorted, I suggest we all get back to out Saturday." With that Minerva swept out the room and back to her office.

Later that night, as Hermione and Snape entered the staff room for the weekly meeting, all talking stopped and all eyes fell upon the couple. Some were looking in distaste, others with smiles on there faces. The couple sat at other ends of the table so as not to raise suspicion, but Hermione had a feeling that it was to late. They certainly knew something. "Well, now everyone is here, let start the meeting." Minerva started.

After a rather tedious meeting, the teachers were sat with cups of tea. Hagrid obviously hadn't gotten over the shock and had started a discussion with Snape about Hermione. Snape was getting very angry, that much Hermione could tell and Hagrid was annoyed. Hermione couldn't hear what was being said, but she could tell by the stance of the two men. Snape, obviously fed up stood up and swept around the table as fast as he could towards Hermione, stopping all conversation once again. He pulled Hermione up and kissed her full on the lips in front of every one there. She moved her heads up around his neck. Her hand entwining in his hair. He had one hand on her waist and the other in her hair. His tongue grazed her bottom lip asking for entrance, after being grated their tongues battled it out. They were now oblivious to the people around them, who were being ushered out by McGonagall with several groans of protest. She smiled at the almost empty staff room and left the couple to them selves.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for taking so long to update! Life is busy at the moment but I am trying my best. Hope u enjoy the chapter._

The week following the incident in the staff room, Severus was taking Hermione out for a meal. It was taking place on the Friday night and they were to meet at the front doors at 6.30, both having to be back early for hogsmeade weekend in the morning.

It was currently 3.30 and the last class Hermione had to teach. She hadn't been able to teach the 3rd year class. She was feeling a little ill and tired and couldn't concentrate. Instead she was letting them sit and talk, to tired and worn down to be bothered. There was 15 minutes till the class ended when Hermione was snapped out of her musings. There was a loud crash at the back of the classroom and she looked up to see the sight of a small hufflepuff girl thrown into the glass cabinets at the back of the room which had consequently smashed. She looked around and her eyes fell upon three slytherins sniggering to each other. Jumping up from her chair she moved quickly to the small girl while shouting at her class.

"Shut up, sit down now! Anyone who makes a noise will serve three weeks worth of detention with Mr. Filch or Professor Snape."

It seemed to work as everyone fell silent and sat down. Hermione checked the girl over and transfigured a chair into a stretcher and moved the girl onto it. She walked over to the fireplace and flooed the head mistress, who moment later stepped through the fireplace. Looking around the class she said to Hermione:

"Take her to the infirmary and then go back to your chambers, I will take care of this."

Hermione levitated the girl and left the classroom for the infirmary. At half four she finally left the Infirmary and retreated to her chambers with just under two hours till she met Severus. Tonight, Hermione had chosen to wear a long, light blue silk dress. It reached the floor and had a slit up one side that reached the middle of her thigh. It hugged her body in all the right places and had no straps. After applying a small amount of make-up she put her strap silver shoes on and a cloak that matched the dress.

When Hermione and Severus arrived at their restaurant there was a large crowd who wanted to get in but couldn't. Hermione looked at Severus who said:

"I thought ahead and booked a table. Apparently these dunderheads didn't."

Smiling Severus escorted Hermione in and too their table. The meal passed in quiet conversation but avoided any alcohol due to the Hogsmeade weekend and couldn't escort the students with a hang over. As they finished their ,ain course a band started playing. There were several couples getting up to dance. Hermione sat there smiling as the old and young danced to a slow song. Severus saw this and asked "Hermione, would you like to dance?"

Hermione looked surprised. Severus Snape didn't dance. Deciding that since he offered she wouldn't be suspicious and accepted. They made their way to the dance floor hand in hand. Hermione sighed contently in Severus arms. The perfect ending to the perfect date.

They danced for half an hour before deciding to leave. Severus paid the bill and started to leave. When they exited the restaurant there was a commotion. There were people running and screaming all over the place. Severus sensed Hermione fear and brought her closer to him. They started walking quickly back towards the leaky cauldron but there was a large stampede of people. He tried desperately to keep hold of Hermione but it seemed harder and harder as more worried and frightened people came towards them. Then he felt Hermione's hand leave his. Panic filled him as he looked around behind him. Recognising the laugh he turned around to face the person. The voice said "Severus, have you lost your mud blood?" Then his world went black as something collided with his head.

Hermione's fear had taken hols and felt herself being pulled towards Severus. They tried to walk against the crown and stay together but it wasn't working. More people surged towards them pushing them apart and Hermione felt Severus's hand leave hers. She was desperate as she was pushed back to the restaurant. Logic appeared somewhere in her mind telling her to wait till the crows dispersed. She stood looking around for him for what felt like hours to Hermione but couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes.

Eventually the crowd dispersed and Hermione started to look for Severus. She was calling his name but received no reply. She looked in all the allies, restaurants and shops but could not find him. She was hysterical as she questioned passers by. After an hour of searching and no luck in finding him she did the only thing she could think of and returned to Hogwarts to alert them and the order.


	10. Chapter 10

Concentrating hard, Hermione apparated from Diagon alley to the gates of Hogwarts. She slipped of her shoes, hitched up her cloak and dress and ran as fast as she could to the castle. In her haste she tripped several; times cutting her knee and gazing her face. She also hadn't realised that her dress had been ripped during the mass of people and she had black streaks down her cheeks where her mascara had mixed with her tears and run.

After falling over for the fourth time on the steps she gathered what little remaining energy she had left and burst through the front doors and into the entrance hall. It was 10.30 and curfew was to start in half an hour so there were students in the corridor who all stared at their teachers dishevelled appearance. It was when she fell for the fifth and final time that someone came to help her.

"Professor Granger, Professor Granger! Please, what is wrong?" asked a timid 6th year Gryffindor. She got no response just more tears.

Ginny and Luna were jus turning the corner on the way back from a walk when they saw Hermione. They both ran over to her and Ginny pulled her into a hug. Taking in her appearance Ginny shouted at the 6th year to go and get Professor McGonagall and her friend to get Madame Pomfrey. As they ran off Luna and Ginny tried to calm Hermione down.

"Shhh 'mione. It's alright. Its me, Ginny and Luna's here to. What happened? It's okay, shhh." Clamed Ginny.

Hermione tried to explain to Ginny what happened but she couldn't comprehend what she was saying. Ginny looked confusedly at Luna who seemed to have grasped what she was saying. Nodding Luna said

"It's ok Hermione, we'll find him. We'll find professor Snape. Don't worry." This comment earned a few gasps from the surrounding students.

Moments later a hassled looking professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey came round the corner. Seeing Hermione in the state she was Minerva cleared the area and helped Ginny and Luna clam Hermione while Madame Pomfrey assessed her.

"Minerva, I need to get her to the hospital wing. I cant asses her in the state."

Minerva nodded and helped Ginny lift Hermione of the floor. With Luna and Ginny supporting her weight the 5 witches made their way to the hospital wing. On the way Luna explained what Hermione had said to the older witches.

After Hermione was settled, Minerva returned to her office and alerted the order and the ministry. Aurors were dispatched and went to diagon alley like bees' to a honey pot. People searched all night and nothing had turned up by the morning. People in the order notified their contacts but nothing there either. Hermione wouldn't eat or sleep and wouldn't let Ginny or Luna leave her side. She became an emotional wreck And it broke everyone's hearts to see her like that.

Five days after Severus had gone missing Hermione went down to the great hall. Ginny sat with her next to McGonagall but she wouldn't eat more than a piece of toast. Everyone kept looking at the doors hoping that Snape would come but he never did.

As Ginny tried to engage Hermione in conversation a large bird swept in and dropped a letter. The whole hall silenced and all eyes fell upon Hermione who ripped open the letter. Her eyes went wide and a large sob escaped her eyes as the letter fell to the floor. Ginny picked it up and read:

"Mud blood!

He's paid hid debt for being a traitor and a mud blood lover.

Don't expect to see him again,

Malfoy."


	11. Chapter 11

November and the start of December flew by for everyone at Hogwarts. AS the days faded so did the hope that Severus Sanpe would be found alive and well. It had been a month since his kidnap and there were no leads. The letter that had been delivered was no help as it had burst into flames moments after Ginny had read it.

Hermione deteriorated. She gradually stopped attending meals and then stopped teaching her classes and confined herself to her room. Ginny, Harry and Ron could get nothing out of her. She snapped at students for the smallest of things from her appearance it was obvious that she wasn't eating or sleeping and everyone was worried about her. She wouldn't talk to anyone and was oblivious of what was happening around her. All she cared about was finding Snape.

Christmas break had started and Remus and Minerva were in the headmistress's office. The topic of course was Hermione

"I have decided to hire a new teacher to take over her classes. I think she would be better staying away from the students as they are still talking about it. I have decided that Ginny Weasley will move into Hermione's quarters. I don't think it is god fro her to be on her own. She will move over the holiday."

"I think hiring a new professor temporarily is a good idea. We cannot go on leaving the students with no proper teacher. I am becoming more worried about Hermione. Each time I see her she looks very ill and tries to throw up. She isn't eating very much and doesn't drink. I think poppy should check her over and try give her some nutrition potions."

"That is a good idea. I will take her later on today or tomorrow to see her. She might be able to make her sleep as well. Maybe she can shock her into living her life again. We all miss Severus, but he wouldn't want Hermione to be in depression and stop communicating with those that care about her and who she cares about."

The Christmas holidays arrived and with it Ginny moved into Hermione's quarters. She managed to get Hermione to talk and to eat a little bit. She was improving slowly and her health was returning. The School was empty of all students but Ginny so there was none around when Ginny managed to coax Hermione out of her rooms for a walk round the lake.

It was a cold day, and a thin layer of snow covered the grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny walked arm in arm around the lake. Ginny was filling her in on all the happenings of her family and Friends. As they approached the large tree which they sat under in the summer, Hermione fell to the ground unconscious. Startled Ginny looked down and tried to rouse Hermione. This didn't work so Ginny screamed to get someone's attention. Hermione, although small from her lack of eating was to big and heavy for Ginny to pick up. Ginny carried on shouting for help, till she saw Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin run out. They saw Ginny and came running over.

"Minerva, did you not take her to see poppy? I thought u were going to get her some help." Asked Remus

"I tried Remus, but you know how stubborn she is. Since Ginny moved in she was getting better. I don't think this is jus the lack of sleep that she has suffered. Lets get her to poppy."

They ran over to Ginny picked up Hermione and all made their way to the infirmary. Once they arrived, Hermione was placed on a bed and the three were then shoed out by Madame Pomfrey while she assessed Hermione. What Madame Pomfrey discovered shocked her. She gave Hermione some potions and woke her up and sat down and told her of what she had found.

"Hermione dear, I have done several test and repeated them to make sure, but I have discovered that you are three months pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione stared at Poppy in disbelief "Are you sure" she asked.

"Yes dear. Very sure. I repeated the tests."

Hermione just lay there with a look of pure shock on her face. She was three months pregnant and had no idea. What would she do? Severus was missing and although she hoped that he would be found, there was no clue to where he was and people are losing hope. How would she raise a child on her own? For god's sake she was only nineteen. How would she manage?

"Dear, are you ok? Would you like me to get Ginny and Minerva?" Poppy asked Hermione worriedly.

"Sorry, erm... yes. Please could you explain this to them. I don't think I could."

Poppy looked at Hermione. Taking in her overall look. From her tests she discovered that Hermione needed to eat and sleep more and if she didn't she would affect the baby. How it survived this long Poppy was wondering. Hermione really neglected her body. She nodded her head and left to tell the others. Hermione just stared after her. She was going to be a mother. She was going to have another life to look after. Hell, she can barley look after her self. Her present condition is proof of that. But she would have to. This was a part of Severus and may be all she had of him. There, lay in the hospital wing, she made a promise to her new child that she would look after both of them and get through it all. She would do it for Severus.

Meanwhile, in Poppy's office Minerva, Ginny, and Lupin all staring in disbelief at the matron. "She's what?" growled Lupin.

"Pregnant Remus, she's having a baby. I'm sure you can get your head round that."

Lupin turned very red "That son of a Bitch. I told him not to hurt her. I knew something more than innocent was going on. I warned him!"

"Remus, calm down. If you hadn't noticed Severus isn't here, so first you can't do anything to him, second Hermione is old enough to make whatever decisions she wants to make and you can't change that. Finally, Hermione is pregnant and alone. No parents, no father for the baby and by the sounds of what Poppy just said, in need of lots of food and sleep to become healthy herself, never mind the baby." Reasoned Minerva

"Minerva is right Remus. She needs you all right now. I will have to check up on the baby every couple of weeks to make sure that it is developing fully from the lack of nutrition and make sure there are no complications."

"Madame Pomfrey. Do you mind if I go and see Hermione on my own?" Asked Ginny, who had been silent through everything.

"Of course dear. Just try not to get her worked up and you will be fine." Replied Madame Pomfrey kindly.

Ginny nodded and walked out of the office and over to the bed Hermione was lying on.

"Hi Gin. She told you then."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Oh Mione. Are you ok? I know it would have been a big shock."

"I'm ok Gin. It was a big shock, but I am going to cope. Well I will if you will all help me."

"Of course we will help. But there is something else I want to talk to you about. It was why we went on the walk. To talk about it. I know that it isn't really the place or time but I have to know by tonight. Ron and Harry are coming and I need to talk to Harry."

"Go ahead Gin. I'm all ears." Hermione encouraged

Ginny took a deep breath "Do you think Harry would mind if we didn't get married this summer. I mean I do love him and I do want to marry him. Just not yet. I know we had like dresses planned and stuff last year, but we haven't exactly sent invites out yet. I'm just not sure I'm ready yet. And now this has happened. I mean when Severus went missing I thought about it a bit but now that you're pregnant your going to need me more than ever and I no you have Professor McGonagall, Lupin and Tonks and even my mum, but I'm you're best friend. I think you're going to need me, but I want you to need me. I think I just want to wait a couple more years. Is that wrong of me?" Ginny asked close to tears.

"Gin, if you're not ready to get married just tell Harry. He will understand. I know he loves you and he will wait. I will need you, but I wouldn't ask you to sacrifice something like that for me."

"I just want to be there for you. I always will be you do know that don't you?"

Hermione started to cry and hugged Ginny "I know Gin, I know. Thank you"

Ginny and Hermione broke apart and laughed. They both realised in that moment how strong there friendship was and how they shouldn't take it for granted. A few moments later Minerva and Remus joined them. They were all talking away for the rest of the afternoon, discussing what would happen. It was decided that Hermione would go back to teaching some of her lessons, so she had something to do and keep her occupied and then she would stay at Hogwarts till the birth. But after that she could do what she wanted. Minerva said the job was still hers if she wanted it so they all left the Hospital wing for dinner, relatively happy for the first time in a couple of months.

Later that evening, Ron and Harry arrived at Hogwarts. They walked into Hermione's room and were shocked to find both Ginny and Hermione sat laughing and talking. Realising this was something good they both gave Hermione big hugs.

"So 'Mione. You feel better then." Asked Ron.

"Yes, I am thank you. Sorry I was down. I didn't realise what I was doing till I collapsed earlier." They both stared at her in shock. "Don't worry. I'm fine I jus got some news is all, but I will tell you about that in a bit."

"But 'Mione-"

"No Ron. Later. Now, you and I are going to see Lupin for a bit, while Ginny talks to Harry." She looked at Ginny who nodded and said

"Give me about half an hour. I think it will be sorted by then." Hermione nodded pulled Ron out and left.

"What was that bout?" asked Ron, clueless as ever.

"It doesn't matter Ron. Harry will tell you later no doubt."

They couldn't find Lupin, so they walked around the deserted castle chatting about this and that. After half and hour they returned to Hermione's rooms. When Hermione walked in the door, both Ginny and Harry were sat there looking calm. It must have gone ok, she thought. Hermione looked at Ginny who mouthed "He was thinking the same". Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Ron and Harry.

"Well, I suppose I should tell you now. The news I got to day, was very big news. And it doesn't affect just me but everyone in this room to some extent. I found out today that I was expecting a baby. Severus' baby."

They both just stared at her in shock. There was silence for a few moments till Ron stood up hugged Hermione and said to her "We will find him fro you 'Mione. We will find him for you and your baby." She looked at Ron with tears in her yes and then at Harry who was nodding and cried. She knew that she had the best friends on the planet and they would search for the men they hated for her. They just wanted to make her happy.


	13. Chapter 13

_In the next few chapters we do a lot of time jumping. I'd be writing forever if I didn't and I feel like I'm dragging this out long enough._

_Anyway enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to review at the bottom._

_Thanks_

_H_

_xxx_

When the Easter holidays arrived Ron and Harry came to visit Ginny and Hermione for the day. Hermione had gone back to teaching some of the theory classes all though not practical ones as she didn't want to harm the baby any more then she had done all ready. She still missed Severus but she had a child to look after now and she wouldn't waste away. It was a nice spring day, so Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione got a picnic from Dobby and walked out to sit under the big oak tree by the lake. There were a few students milling around but they were used to seeing the four of them walking around the school together.

Hermione, who was now seven months pregnant, was getting bigger every week. She had just under two months till her baby was due and everyone was very excited. There was a great debate about what the baby would look like and whether it would be a boy or a girl. There was, however one thing they all agreed on, it better not have Severus' nose. Hermione laughed when people said this to her. She would love the child no matter what it looked like.

They had almost finished the Picnic, where they were discussing Hermione's latest baby names when Tonks and Remus walked up to them. They both looked a little serious and when Hermione saw their faces she looked at them.

"They found him dead haven't they?" she asked bluntly, tears forming in her eyes.

Tonks shook her head. "Worse, the head of our department told me this morning, the minister has decided he isn't worth wasting the man power on and have declared him dead. We cant search for him any more."

Hermione felt tears leak down her face. "But they haven't found him. So he may not be dead?" she asked hopefully.

"Your right. He may not be. Bu they have called of the search. If he is alive we have to hope that he will make his own way home." They all stayed in silence till Hermione said

"Has anyone cleared out his rooms? I know I haven't been in there since before he went missing and I have some things in there. But has anyone moved them?"

Lupin shook his head. "No. Minerva and I agreed at the time to leave them as they were, but we have just spoken to her and she says that now the ministry has said that, we have to clear them out so that a new teacher can move in."

Hermione nodded "I will start now. I know I left some things there, but I can't remember what was his there." The other nodded and agreed to help.

That afternoon was spent going through his things. Putting his things in boxes and throwing away things that were of no use. As they came to the last lot of draws in his office, Ginny found a small box. She called Harry over to her. "Should I open it, or just put it in the box?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure but I have a feeling."

"Open it then."

They both sat there holding in a breath. When Ginny opened it a small piece of parchment flew out which Harry picked up and in the box was a lovely silver diamond engagement ring.

"Oh Harry. What does the parchment say?"

"My Dearest Hermione. I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me? All my love Severus. Should we tell Hermione."

"Tell me what?"

They both turned around to find Hermione looking at them. "Nothing Hermione. Honest." Ginny said hiding the ring and parchment behind her back

"Don't lie to me Ginny. I know you to well. What is behind your back?"

"Don't freak. We just found it in this draw." Ginny gave Hermione the ring and parchment.

"He was going to ask me to marry him!" Hermione broke down in tears. Her sobs were uncontrollable and she was becoming very distressed.

"Harry, get Lupin out the other room. We need to get Hermione to Madame Pomfrey before the baby is hurt." Harry obeyed Ginny and ran to get Lupin who came running in, picked Hermione up and ran to the infirmary.

As they all waited anxiously Madame Pomfrey ran some tests on Hermione and the baby gave her a calming drought and a sleeping potion, and then returned to the others. "Everything will be ok. I have given her a sleeping potion to help her sleep and she will stay here for the next few nights but then she must rest until the bay is born and not be distressed anymore." They all nodded and went to sit with Hermione with new information to process.


	14. Chapter 14

The next six weeks flew by for everyone. Especially Hermione who was becoming more excited by the day. She had been shopping with Mrs Weasley to get some things for the baby and had finally decided on a name for the baby with Ginny. Everyone approved. If it was a boy it was going to be called Severus, for obvious reasons and if it was a girl, she was going to call it Ruth.

It was at 2 am on June the 23rd that everyone got the call that had been planned so faultlessly and had been waiting for for the past couple of weeks. Ginny had stayed in Hermione's rooms after Christmas so it was her who made the first calls. She flooed Minerva and Poppy. Minerva then flooed Mrs Weasley. While Mrs Weasley got dressed, Mr Weasley flooed Harry and Ron who lived together and then Mr Weasley flooed Remus and Tonks. They would all go to Hogwarts and wait in a classroom next to the infirmary which had had comfy chairs and pillows and blankets and such added when the house elves were alerted by Poppy. The only people allowed in the Infirmary were Minerva, Ginny and Mrs Weasley.

Harry and Ron were pacing the room like it was there own child being born, much to the Amusement of Mr Weasley and Remus. Every now and then they would hear Hermione screaming in pain and the odd curse about men that Ron and Harry would never think would have come from Hermione Granger. At seven O'clock just as the castle was stirring there had still been no word from any one in the hospital wing. Harry and Ron had played three games of chess. They had all talked about this and that until they started pacing again

"Why is it taking so bloody long? I didn't no it would be like this. I'm so nervous and it isn't even my kid." Stressed Ron

"Son, calm down. We are all on edge. Your mother was in Labour with you for 27 hours, now that was hell." Everyone laughed at the look on Ron's face as his dad said that. At that point Ginny came scurrying out the room, looking tired and sweaty. Everyone looked at her hopefully. She shook her head. She took a deep breath and said what she had been told to.

"There have been some complications" at the look of horror on everyone's face Ginny hurriedly carried on "Hermione is too tired to do the work. I have been sent to ask Tonks to come and help. Where is she?"

"She has just gone to tell the others what is happening." Remus said

"SHIT!" said Ginny then looked up and added "Sorry dad."

"It's ok Pumpkin. Stressful isn't it." He laughed

"Yes. And you Mr Potter must be joking if you think I am going to go through that even once never mind more than once." Mr Weasley and Lupin laughed at the look of disappointment on Harry's face.

"She was only joking Harry." Said Lupin

"Well, can someone like send for Tonks. Is there like anyway that we can get her to come back straightway. We need her urgently before things get worse-"

"What do you mean worse?" panted Tonks.

Ginny sighed in relief. "We need you in there to help. There aren't enough of us."

Both Ginny and Tonks left the room in a rush just as Hermione screamed loudly.

"I don't think I want to put Ginny through that anyway." Muttered Harry but they all still heard.

In the hospital, Hermione was lying on the bed tired, with very little strength and drowned in sweat. She could hardly move and her throat hurt from screaming when a contraction hit. Mrs Weasley was dabbing her forehead with a cold cloth trying to cool her down while Poppy kept performing spells to show Hermione's and the baby's stats.

"Tonks, could you please take over form Molly while I speak to her Minerva and Ginny?"

"Ye sure." Replied Tonks as the others gathered on the other side if the hospital wing.

"I need some advice on what to do. I may have to ask Lupin as he was her guardian otherwise I would ask Harry or Ron, but she can't survive much longer. The pain is too much and she doesn't have enough strength left, there is some severe damage. The baby is also struggling. It shows serious signs of distress. What should I do? If it came down to it, who do I save first? I have done everything I can for her. I have never been at a loss like this before and I don't know how to get past it."

Minerva and Mrs Weasley were close to tears at this point but Ginny looked strong and said "Talk to Harry, Ron and Lupin. I will explain to Tonks then if I go with Minerva to explain to the boys they can give us there opinion. I think Hermione is strong enough to pull through. She's a fighter and so is that baby of hers." They all nodded. Mrs Weasley went and took over from Tonks who went to Madame Pomfrey to explain the situation. Minerva waited by the door while Ginny went and spoke to a nearly unconscious Hermione.

"Mione, you are strong. Please fight. Fight for your baby, fight for Severus. Remember your Promise to me. I need you, Harry needs you and Ron needs you. Everyone needs you Hermione. You can't give up. If you give up you leave me and break your promise and I no that's not the person you are. You don't give up. Fight for us 'Mione." Ginny had tears running down her face as she looked up at her mum who smiled sadly at her. She turned and walked from the hospital wing with Minerva to the boys.

Harry and Ron were playing yet another Game of Wizards Chess while Arthur and Remus were discussing the ministry. They all looked up as they heard the door open. Minerva and Ginny walked in, both with very pale white faces and Ginny crying. Arthur and Remus immediately stood up knowing that it was not good news. Harry slowly stood up and hugged Ginny as he saw she was distressed.

"She's not, is she?" asked Harry, swallowing a large lump in his throat.

Ginny pulled away and looked up into Harry's eyes. She shook her head and started to explain. "As I said when I last came in, she's very weak. She's even weaker now and she can't push the baby out. She is in extreme pain and on the verge of unconsciousness. Madame Pomfrey doesn't know what else she can do. She has done everything Wizarding medicine has produced. She feels so helpless, we all do. I wouldn't ask you this but we have to know. 'Mione is in so much pain and she and the baby are very distressed and suffering. I need-"

"You want us to choose." Stated Lupin. Everyone looked at him and Ginny nodded. Harry and Ron looked shocked.

"You want us to choose whether to save the babies life of Hermione. How could you ask something like that of us?" asked Ron disbelievingly.

"Ron, you have to understand it took a lot of courage for Ginny to come and ask you this. It may come down to it. If Hermione doesn't improve with the next batch of potions Poppy gives her and we don't say which to save they both die. Both of them Ron." Minerva spoke. "In the end, Madame Pomfrey said it is down to Remus as he was her legal guardian and Severus is not here so he has to make the final decisions. I know it is a lot of pressure but please just give us an answer before we lose them both." She pleaded

"Dad, what do you think? Hermione or the baby?" Ginny asked her father.

"I cant choose but save whoever has the better chance of survival. Personally I don't think Hermione would survive if she lost the baby. She has lost too much already and it was this baby that brought her a life back."

"I agree on that dad." Replied Ginny "Remember what she has already lost, to lose the baby would be too much. I think we should save the baby."

"Save Hermione. You have to save Hermione. She has us. We need her." Said Ron who fell back onto a big beanbag that appeared where he fell.

Ginny looked at Harry. "If it comes to it, save Hermione. She can have other children. That child can't grow up without parents, it would be miserable. I know what its like." Ginny nodded and turned to Lupin.

"It lies with you Remus. Poppy says you have to make the decision. Tonks says she has faith in what you will chose." Said Minerva "We need to know. Soon. Or it will be too late for both of them."

Lupin looked at all the faces in the room. He had to decide if the girl he saw as a daughter should die or if her baby should die. He sighed deeply "Hermione once said to me, she would do anything and give anything for this baby. I believe she would want us to save the baby. I believe that Hermione would do what she said she would. If it comes to it and ONLY if it comes to it, save the baby. That's what she would want you to do. Save the baby."

As Harry and Ron started to argue with Lupin's decision, Ginny and Minerva ran back to the Infirmary. As they entered they were shocked at what they found.

"There you are. Hurry over here now and help. We are losing them." Screamed Mrs Weasley.

They both ran over and did as directed. Poppy asked them while they preformed different spells and kept checking the stats "What was the decision?"

Minerva looked at Ginny. "Harry and Ron want you to save Hermione, Dad and Remus said save the baby. Something Hermione said to Remus made his decision for him but dad said Hermione wouldn't survive if she lost someone else."

Poppy nodded "I thought as much. Right, well let's get this baby out and then try save Hermione. Tonks if you could do the spell for Hermione's charts and keep an eye on them, Minerva you come and stand with me and help with the baby and Ginny and Molly I need you to help Hermione push. If we can get her to push and then you push down on her stomach here with your hands we can get the baby further down the birth canal and I will try and pull it out. Ginny can you try awakening Hermione and getting her to push on your count."

"Hermione, it's Ginny. Can you hear me? 'Mione can you hear me?" Hermione's eyes fluttered open and the pain and despair Ginny saw in her eyes made her want to cry. "There you are. Can you push a little for us on my count of three? Mum and I are going to help so you wont be doing it all yourself. Please Hermione. You need to do this. Can you do it for me?"

Hermione nodded slightly and Ginny smiled at her. "On my count of three ok. One….Two….Three, push mione. Keep pushing" Everyone worked and poppy said she needs to push again. "Again 'Mione. Once more. On three. One….Two……Three, push." Mrs Weasley and Ginny pushed on Hermione's stomach as she pushed once more. "Well done 'Mione."

"I can see the head. Just once more than the head is clear."

"Once more 'mione then that's it. You can stop then just one more push ok?" Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Ginny and nodded. "Good girl 'Mione. On three. One…..Two…..Three and push." Cried Ginny

"We are there. The head and shoulders are clear. I think I can get the baby out from here I just need Minerva to come and be ready and maybe help. Ok? On three. One….Two…..Three." Poppy managed to get her hands on the baby and pull it gently and the baby was out. A loud cry filled the room moments later. As Minerva wrapped the baby in a blanket and performed the spells Poppy told her to perform Tonks cried "She's going Poppy. Do something."

The nurse ran over and performed spell after spell on Hermione. She healed all the damage caused by the birth, gave her a blood replenishing potion and performed yet more spells till there were no more she could do. "I can't do anything else. We just have to wait and see now." Everyone nodded and Mrs Weasley cleaned the sheets on Hermione bed with her wand while Ginny ran over to the baby.

"Is it ok?" Ginny pleaded with Minerva.

Minerva looked at her with tears in her eyes. "She is fine Ginny. She's perfect. Poppy says she needs watching but at the moment she is ok." Ginny cried.

"Can I hold her" Ginny asked Poppy who nodded and placed the baby girl in her arms. "Hello Ruth. I'm you're Aunty Ginny. I'm the cool one. You will meet Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry in a bit but they are stupid so you have to ignore them." Everyone laughed.

"So she decided on Ruth then did she?" asked Minerva who had just joined tonks looking over Ginny's shoulder at the baby.

"Hmmm. I think she said it was a family name, but I think it's better than some of the others she was coming up with." Everyone laughed at that having heard the several names Hermione thought would be nice for a baby.

They were all quiet for a few moments till they heard a knock at the door. "That'll be one of the boys wondering what's going on. You can hear quite a lot in that room. We should have cast a silencing spell." Said Ginny.

Mrs Weasley nodded "I will go see who it is, Poppy if its Remus or Arthur can they come in instead of explaining in a corridor, if its Ron or Harry I will send them back to wait" Poppy nodded and Mrs Weasley opened the door.

Arthur Weasley knocked tentatively on the door. He had drawn the short straw. After loud shouts and cries from the hospital there was silence and everyone became worried so they had, literally drawn straws to see who would go and see if everything was ok. His wife opened the door and he smiled at her. She let him past and shut the door behind him.

"I was sent to find out what was going on. We heard all of you shouting and then crying and then silence. So I drew the short straw. What's happened?"

"Well, with some help Hermione managed to deliver the baby, a healthy baby girl." Mr Weasley smiled but then it slipped of his face as he remembered Hermione. "The baby needs someone to keep an eye on her just to make sure there is no lasting damage of the distress and birth."

"What about Hermione?" he asked tentatively

"Well, just after the baby was born she deteriorated. We did all we could but were not sure if it's enough. Only time will tell." Mrs Weasley sighed. Arthur nodded.

"Can I see both of them?" he asked.

"Ginny has her at the moment with Hermione; I'm sure she won't mind. Minerva, Tonks and Poppy are getting cleaned up. I will to if you will look after Ginny. I'm worried about her."

"I will. She's my baby, of course I will." Mrs Weasley smiled at her husband as he walked of to be with his daughter. As he walked over to her he could hear her talking to someone. Realising it was Hermione he held back a bit but just so he could hear what she was saying.

"Well 'Mione. You did it. You finally did it. You have a beautiful little baby girl. She's just like Severus but without his nose, thank Merlin. I called her Ruth so she knows that's her name when you wake up. I'm keeping an eye on her for you. She is so beautiful Hermione and perfect. You just got to wake up. You have to wake. It's not just me who needs you; you have a daughter now who needs you. You got to show her how to be a proper young lady, teach her how to do her make-up and her hair or maybe in your case to read books. Please Hermione. I need you, you can't leave me. You're my best friend and sister. I can't survive without you. What about when I finally get married to Harry. You have to be there standing beside me and we have this beautiful little girl to be there now as well. Don't let her grow up without knowing how wonderful her mum was and the person she was. She shouldn't miss out on knowing you." Ginny broke down into tears. Leaving a wet trail along her dirty and bloody face. Arthur wanted to just run up to his little girl and hold her till she has finished crying and till she is ready to accept what is happening if she is ever ready. "Do you remember Hermione, just after the final battle when Harry and I got together and we were all so happy? That's how we should always be. I'm so proud of you for going through this birth. When I found out that you were going to have Ruth, I though, 'nope she wont go through with it.' But you did. If you could be strong then Hermione, you can be strong now. You have to wake. You must keep your promise. The Hermione Granger I know wouldn't break a promise. You have to wake up Dammit. WAKE UP HERMIONE!!" Ginny screamed, the baby started crying and Arthur ran over to his daughter to comfort her. He took the baby off of Ginny and put it in the cot next to her and then pulled his daughter into a hug. Watching her like this was breaking his heart. This was his little girl. She shouldn't have to go through this.

"Shhh, pumpkin, daddy's here. Shhh. Calm down. Hermione won't break her promise, if she does she doesn't mean to. Just give her time honey. Give her time to get some strength and she will be fine." Ginny looked at her dad and smiled. He wiped her tears away and put her arms around her shoulder. "I Love you pumpkin."

"Daddy, Love you more!" She smiled, went to pick up Ruth and as she gathered the baby comfortably in her arms she turned around and said "Now, shall we go see Harry and Ron before they make a hole in the floor?" Her father laughed and nodded. As they walked past the office Ginny stopped and walked in.

"I'm going to see Ron and Harry. I'm taking Ruth with me. Is that ok?"

The three elderly ladies and Tonks looked at her and smiled and Poppy said "Yes dear, that's fine. Just remember to keep an eye on her."


	15. Chapter 15

As Arthur and Ginny left the Hospital wing, they could hear the students outside enjoying the free time they had. All exams were over and there were two days left till the summer holidays so there were no lessons. They walked to the room where they were waiting and knocked on the door and walked in.

Harry and Ron looked up as they heard a knock. The door opened to reveal a tired sweaty and bloody Ginny holding a baby in a white blanket. And Arthur stood behind her looking solemn.

Both boys and Remus stood but said nothing. After a few moments silence Ron said "Ginny, you're covered in blood."

"Tactless as ever Ron" muttered Ginny as a reply "and before you go saying anything else stupid. Yes it's Hermione's. I haven't had chance to clean myself up yet." She couldn't bring herself to say anything else.

"What's happened?" asked Remus, bringing up enough courage to ask. But Ginny shook her head and looked at her dad.

"You sit down pumpkin. I will explain." Ginny listened to her farther and sat in one of the large soft wingchairs and adjusted Ruth so she was more comfortable. "When you sent me to the hospital wing, they were just, well about finished with what they could do. With the help of Ginny and Molly, Hermione was able to push. The crying we heard was Ruth. She had a baby girl. She is beautiful as I am sure you can see. While Poppy was sorting the baby out however, Hermione deteriorated. Poppy did everything she-"

"NO!" Interrupted Ron loudly "She can't be dead."

"Ron, if you would let me finish. Poppy did everything she could, but there has been no change. Hermione is unconscious and still isn't out of the woods. Poppy healed her as much as she could, but Hermione had no strength left which was the problem with the birth boys. We don't know if she will have enough to survive. We just have to wait. Time is all we have."

There was silence in the room. No one spoke or moved. There was the odd sound from Ruth as she woke. For the first time Ginny saw her eyes. They were the biggest blue eyes she had ever seen. Her mum had said that all babies had blue eyes, but it was the size of her eyes that surprised Ginny. Neither her mother of father had big eyes. She must have been blessed with them to use against her father if he was ever found. Merlin knows she could use them with him.

Ginny was pulled from her thoughts as Madame Pomfrey came bustling in the room. "I have news" That was all she said that sent Ginny's mind into a whirlwind of thoughts. "Hermione has just been given the batch of potions we had to wait to give. We still have to wait, but there are small signs of improvement. She has become more stable. If everything carries on, she's going to be just fine." Poppy smiled at this last comment and deep sighs of relief were being released all over the room. Ginny looked at her dad and smiled.

A few days later and Hermione was slowly getting better. She had woken up yesterday but was still weak. She woke to find Ginny and Ruth sat next to her bed. Ginny cried when she saw her wake which Hermione thought was strange till Poppy came and explained what had happened. Then she understood. She now had a daughter and she was beautiful. Everyone referred to her as Ruth so Hermione presumed Ginny had told them that were the name she had chosen. She had been given lots of strengthening potion, so today she walked around the Hospital wing with the help of Minerva. Everyone had visited her. Luna had come in with Ron and Harry, Hagrid and called by for a bit, but when Poppy saw him she shouted at him for being dirty near her patients so he left and of course Mr and Mrs Weasley and Tonks and Remus had visited.

The students left today, Graduation was yesterday, but Ginny had stayed behind to be with Hermione. Poppy said, if there were no set backs, she could leave in two days. She had decided to move back into head quarters. Remus and Mr Weasley had been busy clearing and decorating the room next to hers and making a doorway through so that she has a little nursery for her.

Hermione was besotted with her little girl. She was just like Severus, already with thick black hair on her head. Ginny was looking after her, but she spent most of the days in the Hospital wing where both Hermione and Ginny were learning how to wash, change, feed Ruth properly and other things about babies. They were both glad of this because they were at a loss.

When Hermione and Ruth left the hospital wing they were glad. Hermione could go to her own home and have her own privacy. As much as she loved Poppy, she could be a bit much. They needed to get on with their lives and Hermione wanted to make sure that she spent as much time as possible with her child. After missing there first couple of days and her birth she felt she had missed out on too much already.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mummy, Mummy. Nanny here, nanny here." Shouted Ruth. It had been just over two and a half years since Hermione had given birth. Her daughter was just as beautiful now as she was when she had been born, surprising as she was the daughter of the bat of the dungeons and the busy haired book worm. She had lovely sleek black hair, which her mum loved to brush and play with.

"I'm coming Ruth, just give me a minute." Replied Hermione. Today was Christmas Eve. Ginny and Harry had finally decided they were ready to get married and today was the big day. Ginny and Molly had come over to head quarters last night, so all the boys could stay at the Burrow. When Ginny had arrived, Lupin left to be with Harry and Ron leaving Tonks, heavily pregnant at HQ.

Ginny had asked Hermione to be maid of honour and Ruth to be flower girl, which pleased Ruth to no end as she got to wear a soft pink dress, which she refused to take of when trying it on. Hermione was also wearing a pink dress. It was made of silk and hugged her body in all the right places, showing of the curves that had developed in her later teens. No one but Ginny had seen her wedding dress so it would be a surprise when Hermione went to help her get ready.

"Mummy, hurry up." Shouted the very impatient Ruth.

With a sigh, Hermione stood up from her dressing table and walked out or her room down to the lounge. As she entered, she saw a very excited Ruth sat on Minerva McGonagall's lap. "Look mummy, Nanny here." Ruth smiled and Hermione's heart swelled with love. Because of what happened in the war, when Hermione and Minerva were captured together and the love and friendship that grew, Minerva thought of Hermione as a daughter and since Hermione had lost her parents she thought of Minerva as her mother, so Ruth automatically called her nanny.

"Good Morning Hermione. How are you?" Asked Minerva standing up after Ruth had run of to find Molly.

"I am ok, you?"

"I'm wonderful. I am greatly looking forward to today."

"Yes, I think it will be very good."

"Now dear. You cannot lie to me. How are you really feeling?" asked Minerva as she steered Hermione over to the couch to sit down.

"Am I that easy to read?" asked Hermione as she bit her bottom lip, her trademark as Ron and Harry had called it.

"No, but I know you well, too well I sometimes think." Minerva chuckled

"I just think I'm being silly. It's just, on days like this with Ruth being flower girl; I can't help feeling sad that Severus isn't here to share it with me. I mean he has missed so much that he will never get back. Her first steps, her first words. I know he would have hated coming to Harry's wedding. He hated both things with a passion and putting both of them together was just asking for trouble." Hermione laughed and looked at Minerva's comforting face. "But she's growing up so fast. I just wish I could share this with him."

"I understand dear. But believe me if Severus could be here, he would. Severus may never come back. He doesn't exist as far as the ministry are concerned. Don't forget about him, just move on. There are plenty of people out there for you. You just have to let go of the past.

Minerva hugged Hermione and patted her back. "Now, Lets go and get you and Ruth ready so you can attend to the bride, who is no doubt pacing her room."

Two hours later, Hermione sat on the bed in the room Ginny occupied. Having helped Ginny with her hair and make-up, doing it the muggle way to make it more adventurous, Ginny was putting on her dress. Luckily she just had to step into it and do the back up, so it wouldn't ruin her hair or make-up although they had put charms on it to make sure it stayed in place all day.

"'Mione, will you do the buttons up now please." Hermione looked up and gasped. Ginny stood there in a gorgeous traditional muggle wedding dress. The tight fitting bodice had thousands of sequins and beads all stitched on, the bottom half fell in gentle pleats to the ground with a trail behind. The dress itself had no straps or arms, but lace had been added at the top of the bodice to cover the chest, shoulders and arms.

"Gin, you look…wow…absolutely amazing."

Ginny looked unsure. "It isn't to much is it. I didn't know and was dying to ask someone but wanted it to be a surprise. I wasn't sure if it was too much."

"Ginny, it's perfect. Harry will love it!" Ginny smiled.

Hermione ran over to Ginny and hugged her, then did the buttons on the back of her dress up.

"Now, if we could get you mother up hear, she can add the finishing touch. Do you now what you veil and headdress will be like?" asked Hermione.

Ginny shook her head "No, I just told mum the dress had lace and sequins on it. She knows that my flowers are pink and white, after all she did choose them." Just then there was a knock on the door and Mrs Weasley's head peered round the door. When she saw her daughter she burst into tears.

"Ginerva, you look beautiful." Gasped Molly.

"Oh mum. Don't cry, you will make me start and we can't have that now can we."

"No, No your right. We can't let you get all puffy eyed on us now. I must say though, I think my guess on the dress was right. Hear is you veil and headdress." Molly pulled out a veil made entirely of lace. It was the same pattern as the lace on the dress; Hermione guessed that she had done some digging of the dress maker for the type of lace used. It was elegant and simple. The headdress was also simple and elegant. It was similar to a tiara, with pearls attached to the silver and small pink and while flowers entwined around the silver. Mrs Weasley placed the headdress on Ginny's hair and attached the veil and pulled it around her daughter's hair. She looked simply beautiful. Mrs Weasley and Hermione both had tears in their eyes.

"Well, we must be going. No doubt your father is now here." They both nodded put on their shoes and followed Mrs Weasley out of the door. Just as they got to the top of the stairs Ginny stopped. "Mum, you go downstairs, make sure everyone is ready. I just want to talk to Hermione."

"Hermione. You know I love you very much and you are my best friend. No matter what happens today you must always remember that. I also heard you're conversation with Minerva this morning. You can't dictate your life around his memory. Today I am getting married to the Harry. I love him and care for him and I'm truly happy. I want you to find the happiness I have. You wont be happy pining after Severus, move on." Hermione nodded although she was slightly confused at what Ginny had said. Taking each others hands they descended the stairs together. As they reached the final few steps and came into full view of those gathered at the bottom, gasped and smiled. Mr Weasley was smiling and crying at the same time. After all today he was giving his only daughter away. After several words to Ginny at how beautiful she looked, Minerva came over with Ruth.

"I am leaving with Tonks and Mrs Weasley. I will see you at the wedding ok?"

Hermione nodded and took Ruth's hand. After everyone but Mr Weasley, Ginny, Hermione and Ruth had left, Ginny went through a list of things needed to be done and picked up.

"Dad is there:

A note left telling those order members that may come where we are if there is an emergency or something.

A portkey to get all four of us there.

A basket of flower petals for Ruth

Have we both got our flowers?

After several more items that Ginny went through and many chuckles from Mr Weasley, Ginny finally ended

A groom at the other end for me to marry, preferably Harry?"

"Ginny Love, everything is done. I can guarantee everything but the last one. I left Harry in quite a state. He was very nervous." At the look of mortification on Ginny's face Mr Weasley added "Ginny I was only joking about Harry. He was nervous but he said he had never been more sure of anything in his life." With these final words, Arthur held out a small pink flower which they all touched and took them away from HQ to the Living Room of the Burrow.


	17. Chapter 17

They all landed together in the centre of the living room on a mountain of cushions. Mrs Weasley was stood there waiting for them. She smiled as they all straightened themselves up and got ready.

"I will go tell them were ready to start." Ginny nodded and her mother left.

Hermione knelt down to speak to her daughter "Now, Ruth do you remember what to do."

Ruth nodded. "When Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry stand up, I go down the path n throw the flowers."

"Well done angel. Are you ready?" She nodded. Hermione stood up and looked at Ginny "Good look Gin." She hugged her and they all started to walk to the door.

Hermione stepped into the garden and followed Ruth to the entrance of the Marquee that had been put into the garden. The music started and Ruth started down the aisle. Hermione waited a few seconds and then followed. She saw a very nervous looking Harry stood next to Ron who had a big Smile on his face.

She reached the end of the aisle, smiled at the two men stood opposite her and turned to face the entrance to the tent. Just then Ginny and her father walked in and down the aisle.

The Ceremony was beautiful. Most of the women were crying and some of the men including Mr Weasley and some of Ginny's brothers. They had written their own vows which were beautiful and every word came from the heart. They had professed their love for each other and exchanged rings that were given to Harry on his 18th birthday. They were his mum and dad's. After the ceremony there was a feast and speeches. A very nervous Ron embarrassed Ginny with her insistence that from a young age she would marry Harry and her obsession with him in Hogwarts and he also managed to embarrass Harry, Hermione and himself with stories of Hogwarts, the summer and the war. Mr Weasley's speech was very different. He spoke of his little girl, a shock when she was conceived and when she was born a girl not a boy, like his family tradition. He spoke of how protective he was over his little girl and how different it felt from having a son, how every little thing she did, every time she got hurt his worry was ten times worse than with one of his sons. Finally he spoke of how happy he was that Harry loved her, because he would treat her properly and he trusted her with her which was hard for any dad to do.

It was now gone 6o'clock. Hermione was sat talking to Minerva while watching Ruth and Remus dancing. She had had long conversations with both Harry and Ginny, but they were now dancing to. The song changed to a slow song and Ruth and Remus returned. Remus pulled tonks up carefully and slowly they moved to the dance floor and danced slowly. Charlie Weasley appeared and asked Hermione to dance which she did after much persuasion form Minerva.

After she had danced with Charlie she danced with Ron, then one of the twins, Remus, then Harry and finally she danced with Ruth. After the song had ended they both walked back over to the table and sat down.

Hermione and Minerva sat talking and Ruth sat on Minerva's knee and curled up in a ball cuddling her. After half an hour, Hermione noticed Ruth was asleep.

"I suppose I should go and put her to bed."

"I will do it if you want to." Offered Minerva

"No, she will wake up then wont sleep till I tell her a story." Sighed Hermione. She leant over to Minerva and scooped her little girl into her arms and stood.

However, just as Hermione stood up, silence fell across the 40 guests. She heard Minerva mutter "No" as she adjusted Ruth in her arms and turned around. What she saw would stay with her for the rest of her life. She saw him and then everything went black.

When her senses came back to her the first thing she heard was her little girl crying. Then she felt hardness beneath her back and hands touching her. Then everything came flooding back. She opened her eyes to see Ginny and Minerva hovering. When they saw her wake Ginny started speaking.

"Thank Merlin, 'Mione you gave me a scare there. On my wedding day as well. You hit the floor hardly. I just saw your turn around and fall. Poor Ruth was scared out of her wits."

"Merlin, Ruth. Ruth. Where is Ruth? RUTH!" Hermione cried hysterical, not wanting to accept what had happened.

"Shhh, Hermione. Calm down. Remus has Ruth." Soothed Minerva.

"But I heard her crying. I want her. Please bring her here."

Minerva nodded stood up and went to get Ruth. Ruth came running over and into Hermione's arms.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to fall. Are you ok? You're not hurt?" asked Hermione while checking her daughter over.

"Hermione, she's ok. Minerva caught her but couldn't catch you. The worst that happed was she woke up."

Hermione calmed down a bit knowing this. Slowly she stood up. The crowd of people cleared to reveal him. Hermione looked at the face of Severus Snape. It wasn't its usual pale white. There was a hint of brown. He also looked as if he had put on some weight. Unusual for someone who had been kidnapped. Hermione studied him as he studied her. She shook her head and started walking. She walked straight up to Severus and softly put her hand to his cheek and touched his face. She didn't know if it was because she wanted to make sure he was real or just to feel him again. She withdrew her hand quickly and walked away towards Ron.

"Take Ruth for a while please. You know what I have to do." He nodded and smiled at Hermione.

He nodded "I do. I will try calm her down."

"Thank you Ron."

People were still standing and staring at Severus, but all of the people there, apart from the few distant relatives of Ginny; she knew very well and was friends with. Most of them even helped with the search. She hadn't the nerve to tell them to leave them alone. She could tell they were all glad to see him alive and well. Even Ron and Harry looked relieved.

Hermione walked back over to Severus who hadn't moved or spoken since he had arrived. She noticed Remus and Mrs Weasley walking over to her.

"Hermione, are you ok?" asked Remus

She smiled "just shocked that's all. I just need some time."

"Take all the time you need dear. Go and sit in the living room. We can keep everyone out here." Mrs Weasley offered.

Hermione nodded. She was about to walk away when Remus said "Just talk to him. Talk and listen. It's all you can do." She nodded and walked over to Severus.

"Can we talk?" they both said at the same time. Everyone who heard laughed. With one last look at Ron and Ruth, Hermione walked into the kitchen of the Burrow.

Minerva ran up to Remus "Do you think she will be ok Remus?"

"I don't know Minerva. I think she will be more confused now than she ever was. I'm going to talk to Ruth. Keep her occupied so she doesn't realise her mum has gone. " As he walked over he could hear the other guests chatting away over what has happened.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Well, this is it. The last chapter of the story. However there will be an epilogue. I might do a sequel I'm not sure. As always, when I started this story I had a different plan for it, but it didn't happen. I changed it. I did think about going in a totally different direction but it brought me to this point. A happy ever after. Thank you for all the reviews and to those who have read it and stuck by me through it. Thank you. Let us know if you want a sequel.**_

_**H**_

_**xxxx**_

Hermione sat in the arm chair next to the fire. Thoughts were whizzing through her head and she couldn't make head or tail of them. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Severus hovering, and then he moved and came and knelt down in front of her. She looked away and stared into the fire. This wasn't how she imagined their reunion.

"Hermione look at me. Look at me!" but she refused to look at him. Gently Severus held her chin and moved her face around to look at him. She scanned his face and looked into his eyes. There she saw a mixture of emotions, to many for her to single them all out but mainly love, fear and nervousness. He smiled softly at her. That was enough for Hermione. She through her arms around his neck and hugged him close, never wanting to let him go.

"Merlin it is you. I thought you were dead. You're here. But how?" Hermione cried into his hair. It had grown considerably longer and was now past his shoulders. It didn't suit him, but that could wait.

Severus pulled away from Hermione and stood up. He sat on the chair and pulled her onto his knee. He pushed the hair that had come lose from a clip behind her ear and looked at her.

"The night we were in Diagon alley, do you remember it?" asked Severus

"Of course I remember it. It was all I could think about for weeks."

"Well, Draco Malfoy had started a riot near the leaky cauldron sending the crowd of people towards us. When we got separated he hit me over the head with something. I woke up in his dungeons in one of the Manors. He tortured me with both wizarding and muggle methods for weeks. I lost all track of time. I got fed a few pieces of bread and water every couple of days. They took my wand. I managed to escape in August. I presumed about two years had past since I was captured from the date. One of the elves left the cell door unlocked so after a few days I got up enough strength and got out. My wand had been kept on a table next to the cell so I grabbed it and went. It was night so I didn't encounter anyone. I managed to make it to the gate of the manor although it took all my energy to do so. Once I got outside the gates, I apparated away. I didn't no where I was, but when I opened my eyes I found myself in the village near the Manor. I had been taken to Malfoy manor in the Alps in Italy. I found myself in a muggle town so I hid my wand. I was taken in by an elderly couple who healed me and fed me. After a few months I was back to full health but they wouldn't let me leave. The lady said I must stay a few more weeks, and I had no choice really. I couldn't just disappear from the mountain side. So I stayed. I eventually left last week. The man, who was called Dominic, had gotten ill and his wife needed help so I stayed and helped to repay them. As you know I couldn't floo or apparate straight from Italy to England, so over a few days I apparated through Europe till I got to Britain. The first thing I did was go to the Ministry but being Christmas they didn't want to know and apparently I'm dead. It was late then, so I went back to Spinners end to sort through what may have been left. This afternoon I went to HQ but no-one was there and I found Arthur's note. I came straight here and the rest, well you know." Severus stopped talking. He had only outlined what happened. He couldn't tell her all the details. It haunted him; Merlin knows what it would do to her.

After a few minutes Severus looked at Hermione. She had her head on his chest and had been crying. Her beautiful dress was all creased. Finally she lifted her head and looked at him.

"I have missed you so much." Was all she said. Then she kissed him and he kissed her back. She felt like they had never been apart. They were meant to be, fate had brought them together. She pulled away and put her head back on his chest.

"I love you Hermione. Thinking of you was keeping me alive. Just the thought that if I got out you would be here was what kept me going. I love you so much."

Hermione looked up at him again, tears in her eyes. "I love you to." Hermione thought about everything she had to tell him. About Ruth, the search for him, Minerva and everything. Disentangling herself from Severus' arms she stood up and sat on the chair next to him and decided to tell him.

"Severus, so much has happened since you left. There is so much I have to tell you. The most important thing is I-" Just then Ruth came running in the room with Minerva following. Seeing the look on Hermione's face Minerva knew they had interrupted.

"I'm sorry. She wouldn't go without seeing you." Hermione nodded and picked up her little girl.

"Why aren't you being a good girl for Nanny?"

"I was mummy." Hermione cringed; she couldn't have come at a worse time, seeing the look on Snape's face was all she needed to know about what he thought. He looked at Minerva. "I didn't go to bed cause you didn't read to me." Hermione smiled at her little girl.

"For tonight, will you let Nanny read to you? I promise you I will read tomorrow." Ruth nodded

"Night mummy"

"Night Baby. Thanks Minerva." Minerva nodded picked up Ruth and left the room. Hermione took a deep breath and faced Severus. He looked hurt. He thought that after he had been taken she had gone and had a baby with someone else.

"You have a little girl. She's beautiful." Severus said with an unusual gruffness in his voice.

"She is. Her name is Ruth; she's two and a half." Hermione emphasised the last part hoping he would get the message.

"Ruth is a pretty name." Severus said still not putting it all together. "I suppose I should go." He said abruptly.

"Severus what is your problem. I said I had some things to explain. We were fine and then Ruth comes in and you go all cold and distant. Don't do this to me. What is wrong?" Hermione said raising her voice slightly.

"Wrong Hermione. What's wrong? I will tell you what's wrong. I come home after three years. You tell me you love me and things feel like they used to. Then you're daughter comes running in here. You have a daughter Hermione. Merlin, did you think that I wouldn't notice." Shouted Severus

"Severus Snape. If you would listen to me for one minute you would let me explain. Did you look at her? Really look at her. She is you Severus. She is exactly like you. Can't you see that? Anyone who has met her can see she is you so why cant you. The fact that you can accuse me of going of with someone else when I was with you is preposterous. Can't you see that is your child Severus? Your flesh and blood. No one else's but yours and mine." Screamed Hermione

Severus just looked at Hermione. He had a puzzled look on his face. He sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands. Hermione patted his back, unsure if he wanted her to touch him. Minerva came running down stairs having heard the arguments. "What is all the shouting about? Ruth heard you and was crying. You can't do that to her. Severus, believe me when I say that it was a shock to us all when Hermione found out and she didn't have an easy time of it. She almost died." At this Severus's head shot up and looked at Hermione who was crying.

Taking a deep breath Hermione said "Let me explain what happened after you went missing. Minerva will you stay, please?" Hermione pleaded.

Minerva nodded "Let me go and ask Remus or Molly to look after Ruth, she refuses to sleep." Hermione nodded. As Minerva left Severus spoke "I didn't mean to shout at you."

"It's ok, you didn't know. But I will explain everything that has happened since then."

Severus nodded and they sat and waited for Minerva who came back moments later. She sat down next to Hermione and took one of her hands in her own. "Well, I suppose I should start at the beginning from the night you were taken. I stayed in Diagon alley for about an hour looking for you, but I couldn't find you. I returned to school. I don't remember much because I was so worked up, but Ginny said that I collapsed in the middle of a corridor. I had fallen several times so I would have looked a mess. Anyway, after that Minerva told the order and the ministry and everyone was out looking for you, but at that time we didn't know who had taken you so we didn't have much look. I went into some deep depression. I walked round school like a zombie. I stopped eating and sleeping and refused to teach my classes. I wouldn't talk to anyone. Just before Christmas break, Ginny moved into my rooms. I think that was Minerva's idea. Anyway, one day in the holidays, Ginny took me for a walk around the lake. While we were out there, I collapsed and went unconscious. That was when poppy told me I was pregnant. I was shocked. I didn't even suspect. But by not eating and sleeping I had put both myself and especially the baby at risk. That shocked me a lot so I suppose I thought about what I was doing. It wasn't just me to think about now; I had a child as well. Well I started to get better, but Poppy still kept feeding me potions to help. I thought I had a pretty easy pregnancy; every one was surprised because of what I had done in the first few months. This is where everything gets a bit blurry for me or I don't know what happened." She looked at Minerva who patted her hand.

"Well, yes. We all got the call we were waiting for at about 2 o'clock in the morning on the 23rd June. We had planned a way of contacting everyone, which worked very well." At the look on Severus's face she stopped talking about the calls and moved on. "Well, Hermione was taken too poppy and Molly, Ginny and I were there to help. The first few hours were ok. There wasn't much we could do. The contractions were still quite far apart. As time went on things got complicated. Hermione was very tired and weak. Poppy did everything she could but it wasn't helping. Hermione was on the verge of unconsciousness. When it came to it she couldn't push, she didn't have the energy. It came to a point where Poppy said to us that she wouldn't be able to save both of them. One of them was almost likely to die. The baby was severely distressed and was putting pressure on her own heart and Hermione's. We asked everyone, but in the end Poppy said as Remus was her guardian he had the final say. Well, of course Harry and Ron wanted to save Hermione, but Remus, Arthur and Ginny said save Ruth. No one thought Hermione would survive if she lost the baby. So the baby was to be saved if one of them had to die. Ginny had to keep Hermione awake and get her to push and Molly and Ginny put pressure on her stomach. After a few goes we got the baby out. Tests showed that she was ok, but while Poppy and I were looking after Ruth, Hermione deteriorated fast. Poppy fed her potions, lots of potions and preformed as many spells as she could till she could do no more. We then just had to wait. It was horrible. No one knew what would happen and if Hermione would pull through. She was unconscious fro about 3 days I think." Minerva was crying now and holding onto Hermione's hand tightly. "As you can see, Ruth is very healthy and has no problems. She is a wonderful girl to spend time with. So, now I must leave you two and go and make sure she is asleep." Minerva stood up and walked away.

"I didn't know. Merlin Hermione. Can you forgive me for being a prise git?" Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Course I can. You didn't have the facts, how could you have understood." She went over to Severus and pulled him up.

"Will I be able to see Ruth?"

Hermione looked shocked "Of course you can. She is your daughter. You can spend as much time with her as possible. I spend most of my time with her anyway. She comes into some of my lessons at school and the students love her."

Severus nodded. "Hermione, is their ever a chance things can be like they were. With us together? A family?"

Hermione looked at Snape "Severus Snape, I have waited for 3 years to see you, do you think I'm going to let you go now." He laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you. You're my little sweetheart."

"Hmm, I know. Now I want to dance with you. Come." With that she dragged him outside to where the wedding party had returned to its festive state and danced the night away.


	19. Chapter 19

Severus Snape walked up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables with a line of timid 11 years following. As he reached the teachers table he looked up and met the eyes of his wife Hermione Snape, then he looked towards Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin. All teachers at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and in a battle about which house his eldest daughter would be in. Yes, today Ruth Snape would be sorted.

Minerva had been adamant Ruth would be a Gryffindor, after all it was her mother's house and she had already shown Gryffindor qualities. Her father, obviously as head of Slytherin said she would be a slytherin. Thank god Ruth didn't like to wear a lot of Green otherwise Severus would have dressed her in green all the time. Her mother didn't know where she would be. She definitely wasn't a Hufflepuff, but she could be in any of the other three houses. And Remus as diplomatic as ever thought Ravenclaw.

"When I read your name please come and sit on the stool. The hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted." Said Snape. He read through a long list of names until he came to his eldest daughter.

"Snape, Ruth." A hush fell over the hall. All the students knew her as she ran around the school through the day, and with her parents as head of houses into common rooms all over the school. She skipped up to the stool and smiled at all the teachers at the head table. She had watched this ceremony for as long as she could remember and she thought it was a breeze in the park and was not nervous at all. She smiled at her father who placed the hat on her head.

"Ah yes. Miss Snape. I wondered when I would get to read inside your head. I used to watch you play in the headmistress's office and then when you sat watching other sorting. But where to put you? You have your mother's passion for reading and learning. Your father's skill and cunning and both of their minds mixed. Now this is hard. Hmm, I think I will put you in….GRYFFINDOR." The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and applause. Minerva was looking gleefully at Severus and Remus was slightly shocked. Ruth looked at her Father. He smiled at her and said

"I won't feel quite so bad punishing you if you are in Gryffindor." She laughed and walked of to the Gryffindor table.

After the sorting was finished Snape returned to his seat at the head table next to his wife. "Well at least I won't be in charge of punishing her. I will always be the nice parent now." Snape said as Hermione laughed.

"Severus, you were always the nicest parent. You let her get away with murder. Need I remind you about last Christmas?"

Snape shook his head "No, I will never forget that. I'm sure it will be in Hogwarts a history soon." Minerva listening to the conversation said.

"Ah yes, but Severus you are forgetting. You weren't quite so nice to Aidan and Mitch as you were to Ruth. I'm sure that's the whole dad's love girls more things will be held against you and I'm sure those twins will be in your house." Hermione had had twins the Christmas after Snape returned. Around the same time Harry and Ginny had had there first girl, Lilly. The three of them together were mayhem and Severus never refrained from telling them off when he had the chance. "As long as Lilly isn't with them I think I will do ok." Everyone laughed at that. Snape continued "So how many more times have we got to have this bet about which house my child will be in?"

Just as Hermione was about to say something Minerva said "Five more times." At the look on Hermione's face and the puzzlement on Severus's Minerva bit her tongue.

"Five, I thought just four. The twins, that's two, then Minerva, that makes three and Daniel makes four, so who is the fi-" then it dawned on Severus. He looked at his wife who was sinking down into her chair. "Hermione, do you have something to tell me?"

Remus was laughing behind his hand and Minerva was looking guilty as Hermione sat up straight. "I was going to tell you later, but it seems that Minerva tells you first. I found out today I was having another baby. Minerva was there when I found out which is why she knows."

"Merlin, you to will have enough kids soon to compete with the Weasley's." Sniggered Remus.

"Says you Remus. How many is it you and Tonks have now? Four? You are not that close behind." Retaliated Snape. "So another baby. When is it due?" Snape asked like a little child impatiently.

"Poppy said the beginning of March." Hermione could tell that inside Severus was jumping for joy, but on the outside it was his cool calculated self. "You are aloud to show some excitement" She whispered in his ear.

He then whispered back in hers "Yes, but that would mean scaring the whole student body by running around the hall and jumping up and down on the spot. I also don't want to embarrass my baby."

"Severus Snape. What has gotten into you? Since when did you care about scarring the students? Also, you always embarrass Ruth and don't care about it and she isn't your only baby. Favouritism will get you no where." Hermione said but out loud this time.

"Hmmm, maybe I'm changing. So Minerva, you still up for babysitting duties?"

Minerva laughed.

"I think I may die babysitting your offspring at this rate. But yes, always. It is a pleasure."

After the feast and the heads of houses duties had been done, both Hermione and Severus returned to their rooms. They checked on their sleeping children and sat on the sofa.

"So Sweetheart. Another baby." Said Severus.

"Hmm. It's going to be hard isn't it?"

"Yes. Are you ok about it?" he asked Hermione concerned.

"I'm just scared I suppose. I mean after Ruth, I never thought I would be able to have another child with all the complications and everything. But the births since then have been fine. I just don't want to repeat what happened with Ruth."

"It will be ok. Poppy even said when you were pregnant with the twins that the fact that you looked after yourself this time meant you were healthy when you were pregnant and there were no complications."

"Hmm. I love you Severus."

"I love you to Hermione."

With that they both promptly fell into a light sleep in front of the fire. Life was already different then it was 11 years ago and it was going to change again very soon. But for now, life was good.


End file.
